


All the Way Up

by spobylol



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Bad Decisions, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Party, Sex, a whole lot of hooking up, archie wants veronica, but archie also kinda wants betty, but cheryl kinda (really) wants toni, cheryl "hates" toni, everyone's fucked on jingle jangle, reggie wants ronnie too, serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spobylol/pseuds/spobylol
Summary: Everyone's tripped up on jingle-jangle. Everyone's making bad decisions.[A friendly high school party at Archie Andrews's takes a turn when the Southsiders crash with a huge-ass stash of jingle-jangle. And they say jingle-jangle gives you the best high of your entire life.]





	All the Way Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry... idk what this is LMFAO.
> 
> It's over 7k words that's entirely about sex, drugs, and a party. I don't know where it came from... I just suddenly decided to write it. What's better than jingle-jangle-induced sex and a heavy abuse of the word "fuck" !!!!!!
> 
> There's a lot of sex. I would say that this majorly focuses on Cheryl/Toni and the love triangle between Betty/Archie/Veronica. There's also Reggie/Veronica, Kevin/Fangs, Kevin/Moose, and some very minor Sweet Pea/Josie. But I suppose you can see how all the insanity unfolds yourself.
> 
> If you're uncomfortable with drugs and sex, please don't read. That's literally what this story is. And, obviously, none of the behavior in this story is healthy whatsoever.
> 
> This doesn't really follow the show; I think everything you need to know is addressed, but basically:
> 
> The Serpents transferred to Riverdale High. Betty/Jughead never happened. Archie/Veronica never started dating, but they did kiss at Cheryl's party like the show. Betty's still got feelings for Archie, like she did at the beginning of the show. Cheryl and Toni didn't get together; they're in a class together at school. 
> 
> This doesn't follow any of the stuff on the show, really. Jason did die, though.
> 
> Jughead's not really in this story, sorry. Lmao. 
> 
> I hope you guys find some enjoyment in this. It was an entertaining little thing to write.

Sinking a ball into the red cup across from him, Archie Andrews raised his hands into the air, grinning proudly. Reggie Mantle rolled his eyes, grabbing the cup with the ball inside, pressing the edge to his lips, chugging the whole thing down. Keeping the cup pressed to his lips, his eyes caught the attention of—

 _Veronica Lodge_ , with her signature pearls draped around her neck, standing out stunningly in her glittery black tube top. He swallowed hard, ripping his eyes away from her no matter  _how_ captivating she was. He glanced up at the ginger in the letterman in front of him, who was impatiently waiting for him to take his turn.

"Arch," he said, his shoes pressing firmly into the ground, more nervous than he intended to be. "...you and Ronnie?"

Clearly startled by the question, Archie pressed his lips together. People probably expected it, right? They were blatantly obvious; they never seemed to take their eyes off of each other, not even during class. They had kissed once at Cheryl Blossom's party during an unwanted game of  _Seven Minutes in Heaven_ — a kiss he could never quite forget. 

And he would be lying if he said he didn't want to kiss her again.

"We're just..." Archie began in a breathy voice, turning his head around.

He, too, caught eyes with Veronica Lodge. She looked back at him, perhaps even more intensely than she had been looking at Reggie before. Archie felt his jaw trembling a bit; she looked— and maybe his lack of mature language was because of the fact that he was quite a few beers in—  _fucking hot_.

But then, in what seemed to be uncanny timing, Betty Cooper— his childhood best friend, the girl he had grown up with— stepped right next to Veronica, throwing her head back as she laughed and put her arm around Veronica. She had a rep cup in her hand and Archie had to admit, he hadn't seen her so laid back in a while, maybe ever. Her hair was undone from her usual tight ponytail, her blonde hair falling lusciously down slightly past her shoulders. She looked damn good, no doubt.

And she turned her head— both of them were staring right at Archie, biting down on their lips. He didn't know how to react, other than pulling his head back around to the table. He was unable to even look at  _Reggie_ now.

"... _friends_?" Reggie finished for him, clearly in disbelief. "You, Betty, and Ronnie are all...  _friends_."

He nodded his head, knowing damn well he was convincing nobody.

"This game's getting boring. Should we turn this into rage cage?" he asked, needing a change of environment— a change of people. He wanted to surround himself with more people; this one-on-one game of beer pong with Reggie was making him more stressed than relaxed, and he did  _not_ throw this party at his place to be stressed out.

"I'm down with that," Reggie nodded, pulling his own letterman jacket on firmer, adjusting it so it sat straight on his shoulders. "But since you and Ronnie are just friends, you wouldn't mind if I..."

Archie felt his face growing hotter. Reggie wouldn't be finishing his sentence, but it was more than enough for him to  _imagine_ it— to imagine Veronica all over Reggie Mantle, her lips on his; it boiled his blood, but if he said he minded, what would that mean?

"Nah, I don't mind. Like I said, we're just friends."

He fucking minded. A lot.

But he was relying on the hope that Veronica wouldn't go there, right? She just wouldn't.

"Yo,  _Andrews_!" Chuck Clayton exclaimed, slamming his hand onto Archie's shoulder, a huge grin on his face. "Please tell me you've got something stronger than this fuckin' beer. It tastes like piss."

He scratched his head, "I think I've got peppermint schnapps somewhere—"

That earned an instant eye-roll from Chuck, who immediately removed his hand from Archie's shoulder and walked off. Unimpressed, to say the least.

"Peppermint schnapps, man?" Reggie rolled his eyes. "Really? If you'd let me or any of the other guys on the team know sooner, we would've brought way stronger shit."

Archie shrugged his shoulders. Truthfully, maybe this party would be a lot more fun if he were on a better level. He was nothing more than tipsy right now, and he would have to chug a lot more beers quickly to feel anything more soon.

* * *

Cheryl Marjorie Blossom had found her way to unwind for the night in good weed. 

Her mouth wrapped around the tip of a big-ass bong, inhaling as hard as she could. As she exhaled, she coughed, digging her nails into her throat in some attempt to ease the burn. As the smoke left her mouth, Josie watched with raised eyebrows.

"Damn."

Looking up at Josie, Cheryl's lips curved into a grin, her eyes only half-open. She felt good, relaxed, momentarily happy... unsure of how long it would last, but certainly not enough to question the euphoria. She passed the bong to the next person sitting next to her: Kevin Keller.

He shook his head, setting it down on the table in front of them. Truthfully, he needed something much stronger; he felt beyond awful as he watched Midge Klump grinding her ass against Moose Mason on the dance floor, them swaying to the overpowered bass blasting. His hands were on her ass, his lips buried in her neck, moving effortlessly.

 _Fuck Moose Mason_.

Meanwhile, Cheryl was high, but not high enough. She was considering taking another hit of the bong, but wasn't convinced of how much better it would make her feel. She had been high a million times; she smoked weed often enough, but kept chasing her first high. She wanted something stronger— something  _different_.

Then there was fucking knock on the door. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"If that's the police, my dad is going to  _kill_ me," Kevin panicked, pressing his hand to his mouth. "Shit." 

On cue, the music turned off, everyone stopped their dancing and talking, not a sound coming out of their mouths. 

Archie retreated from the kitchen where he and his football buddies were playing rage cage, walking cautiously to the front door. It was his house and if his neighbors were complaining, his dad was never going to let him go anywhere but school again. 

He took a deep breath as he grabbed the knob, pulling the door open. 

" _We heard there's a party going on_."

Cheryl's eyes grew wide. Dressed in a mesh top, tight ripped jeans, and a fucking Southside Serpents leather jacket was  _Toni Topaz_ , backed by the rest of her Serpent posse. She recognized some of the faces, but the only other notable one was Jughead Jones, who frankly looked like he didn't even want to be there.

"Uh, yeah..." Archie blinked a few times.

He was too nice of a guy. Although most of the Northsiders probably wanted the Serpents to get the hell away, Archie Andrews certainly was the kind of guy to welcome them right now. And that was  _exactly_ why Cheryl Blossom had to take matters into her own hands.

Standing up from the couch, she marched on over, shoving Archie aside.

"And why the hell would  _you_ Southside scum be invited?" 

"Hey, Cheryl— relax," Archie tried to calm her down, but she quickly swatted his hand away.

Stepping in front of Toni Topaz was another Serpent, who had dark, messy hair and was dressed in a flannel under his Serpent jacket. He had a bruised eye to match the rest of his rugged demeanor. 

"Well, we didn't come empty-handed," he grinned, unveiling a thick box, which he pulled the top off. Inside was what looked like straws, like  _Pixie Stix_. "Plenty to go around, and it'll be a high you'll never forget."

That was enough for everyone to welcome the Serpents in with open arms, even if Cheryl hadn't quite opened her mind up just yet. They pushed past her, everyone grabbing a load of the sticks from the box that the male Serpent brought— apparently, his name was Sweet Pea.

* * *

" _Jingle-jangle_?" Archie raised his eyebrows, holding the odd stick-like drug in his hand. It certainly looked harmless, like the sugary candy he had gladly chugged down every Halloween when he was a kid. And the name made it... less frightening, as well. 

"Yeah, bro... it's the  _shit_ ," Reggie grinned, ripping the top off of one.

Archie twirled it in his hands, analyzing it before looking back up at Reggie.

"You've had it before?" he asked, blinking a few times.

Reggie grinned wider: "Lots of times, man. I've literally sold this to people. And as much as I hate the Southsiders, they've got the best shit; it's way better than any knock-offs. They've got the real deal, so you don't wanna miss this."

Hard drugs?

Archie had never done anything serious before. Of course, he had gotten drunk out of his mind and had smoked the hell out of some weed, but that was nothing compared to  _this_. But as he watched Reggie dumb the entire powdery contents from the little tube into his mouth, he relaxed his nerves a bit. 

It was a little harmless fun, wasn't it? There was no hard alcohol tonight and he desperately wanted to feel good tonight; the opportunity had presented itself right when the Southsiders had shown up. 

Taking a deep breath, Archie ripped the top off of the tube, dumping about half of it into his mouth just to gauge how he was feeling. It tasted sweet— nothing unpleasant about it. He churned it around in his mouth for a bit before swallowing it, his breath hitching as he did. 

"Does it take long to hit?" Archie asked, glancing over at Reggie.

Apparently he had gotten his answer: the grin on Reggie's face was  _ginormous_ , and he was leaned back against the kitchen counter looking loopy as hell. 

And Archie soon felt it, too.

Suddenly, like a lightning strike, the entire state of Archie Andrews's body changed. The euphoria rushed over him, unlike any sensation he had ever felt before in his life. Involuntarily, his lips curled into a huge grin matching Reggie's; it was like the whole world was dancing along with him; it was like the bass of the music was  _speaking_ to him and he, truthfully, had never felt so fucking joyful in his life until this moment. 

He never wanted this feeling to end.

Turning around, he locked eyes with Betty Cooper, who was all by herself, but didn't seem to give a single fuck. Her hands were in the air and she was waving them around mercilessly, hips swaying so perfectly to the music. The smile on her face was huge and so, so beautiful. She was clinging to the empty wrapper of the jingle-jangle, but as she pushed her hands into the air as high as possible, she let the wrapper go, letting it fall onto the floor.

Archie watched in awe. His head was spinning like hell, but she looked like an angel and there was some sort of golden aura around her body; she was moving in ways he didn't even know were possible. He liked her a lot more when she was having fun... when she wasn't so sad. She seemed happy. 

* * *

"Ugh,  _why_ did you choose to sit  _here_ of all places?"

Toni Topaz just smirked, not taking any of the redhead's bitchiness to heart. She laughed it off, running her fingers against the tube of jingle-jangle in her hand. 

"Oh, Bombshell... I saw the look on your face when I got here." 

The redhead rolled her eyes, "What look? All I remember is trying to kick you out, but you and your...  _ragamuffin_ friends decided to stay." 

She looked the redhead up and down, biting her lip as she took in the way her fuzzy white jacket fell off her shoulders, revealing her navy blue silk tank top underneath, fitting perfectly with her tight black skirt. Her eyes were unable to leave her... she just looked too fucking good.

Heat immediately rose to Cheryl's cheeks; she could  _feel_ the eyes on her as she sat there, trying to avoid it. She stared at the bong in front of her, considering taking another hit to distract herself from this right now. She internally panicked, wondering if Josie or Kevin was paying attention to her right now, reading her body language in regards to this annoyingly...  _hot_ Serpent with fucking  _stupid_ pink hair.

Unable to avoid Toni's eyes, Cheryl turned her head, staring her back down. She caught glimpse of the mesh top she was wearing, her black bra completely visible, which framed her breasts flawlessly. She was hot... there was no denying that, even as much as her mother's voice in her head called her  _deviant_ for thinking it.

"I see the way you look at me during class, Cheryl," the raspy words rolled off of Toni's tongue in such a low, fucking hot voice. "You might say you don't want the Serpents at Riverdale High, but... I think you want..." 

Cheryl's eyes flicked from her breasts up to her eyes, her breath hitching, fearing that the word would come out of her mouth.

 _Me_.

There were many Southside Serpents and Cheryl despised them all, but... Toni Topaz was something different. 

Cheryl could never take her eyes off of her in class. And she  _never_ thought it would work on anyone, but her flannel-mesh aesthetic was absolutely perfect. It suited her in every way, it made her look even better than she could imagine. 

And Cheryl had thought about it before— about  _her_ , about  _fucking_ her... about getting fucked  _by_ her.

They never shared many words. And if they were, it was usually unfriendly banter in class, but that didn't stop the looks. 

"I need another hit," the redhead breathed, breaking their gaze.

She couldn't tolerate them looking at each other any longer. The fucking tension was way too much and she was absolutely certain that somebody would notice... or, maybe not because everyone around her seemed to be in some other state, elevated beyond a point that she had seen them when they were drunk or high.

Regardless, she reached over to the table for the bong, prepared to lose herself again, but was startled when she felt Toni's hand gripping her wrist. It sent a chill down her spine. Holy fuck.

"Weed is great, but..." Toni started, the fucking sex appeal dripping off of her voice just from  _that_. "If you're looking for a better high than anything you've felt before..."

She raised her other hand up, unveiling the tube of jingle-jangle in her hand. Cheryl eyed it; she had never tried it before. She had heard people talking about it. It was apparently a craze that was coming into the Northside, too. The gangs on the Southside had shifted their markets from the typical drug-addicts to the privileged rich kids on the Northside looking for teen rebellion and an escape from their teen angst and misery.

Cheryl had never considered it, though. She stuck to smoking her weed or taking shots. But she knew everyone around her was on it already and they were having the time of their lives... a high that seemed better than anything that could be achieved with alcohol or weed.

She glanced over at Josie and Kevin, who had apparently already ripped into the jingle-jangle trend. They had two tubes each, completely emptied out, and they were laughing their asses off on the couch. 

Josie, when she finally started to straighten up from her laughter, locked eyes with the Serpent who took the lead with the big box of jingle-jangle. His eyes were drooping, but still giving her the  _come-hither_ look and Josie couldn't have possibly seemed more excited about it. Abandoning Kevin on the couch, she leaped up and followed the Serpent to the dance floor, looping her arms around his neck, letting his hands explore her ass, squeezing it as he pleased.

Cheryl was disgusted by the sight, of course, but wondered if she was supposed to  _do something_. That was her friend, after all.

"That's Sweet Pea," Toni informed her, grabbing her attention once again. "He puts on an act, but he's a good guy. He's got a good heart."

Cheryl raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "I hardly believe any rugged gang member from the Southside who deals drugs as a hobby instead of playing sports could be labeled a  _good guy_ , but..."

Toni rolled her eyes, "You Northsiders and your fucking privilege. You don't know a thing about us, Cheryl."

"And  _you_ don't know a thing about  _me_." 

To Toni's surprise, the redhead grabbed the tube of jingle-jangle from her hands, ripping off the top with ease, and tossing it right into her mouth. She made it seem so effortless, like she didn't have any hesitations or qualms about doing that and it was fucking  _hot_.

"This better be the time of my life."

"Oh, I guarantee you... it will be."

Toni just smirked as Cheryl grabbed another tube that was sitting on the table. She raised her eyebrows, trying to figure out what the redhead was trying to do— taking two doses within seconds definitely was not a good idea.

But surprising her again, Cheryl climbed on top of her lap, straddling her hips. Swallowing hard and chewing on her lip, Toni stared at her. Cheryl pressed one hand against the back of the couch, bringing the tip of the jingle-jangle tube to her mouth, tearing it off with her teeth.

Fucking hell, this girl made opening shit sexy...

"I'll assume you'll be showing me the good time that Southsiders are capable of," she said quietly. "Open up, TT." 

On command, Toni opened her mouth, her eyes unable to tear away from this girl. The wicked smile on Cheryl's face as she slowly and seductively dumped the contents of the jingle-jangle tube into her mouth was far too much for her— far too captivating. Toni was pretty sure she was about to lose her mind just being around her, and combined with the effects of jingle-jangle, this was a recipe for a very sweet disaster. 

* * *

How Archie Andrews got to shoving his tongue down Betty Cooper's throat on the dance floor?

It was beyond him.

All he remembered was catching sight of her while she was on the dance floor, looking so free and fucking amazing, and at that moment, his mind was set: he had to have her. One minute he was watching her, his hands were gripping her back as she tugged him closer by his shirt, their lips moving together aggressively.

Even with his eyes closed, he felt colors all around him, a sensational bubbling running through his body that was quite literally indescribable. Kissing her felt like summertime and rainbows; he felt like he was literally floating right now.

But he started running out of air; needing to breathe, he pulled back, a huge grin on his face as his nose was pressed against Betty's. Her arms were looped around his neck now, holding him as close as possible. 

When he looked up, everything felt like it was in slow-motion. His smile faded, the rainbows in his head dying out as he caught sight of... 

 _Veronica_.

She squinted her eyes, glaring at the pair. She hated it; she did. Unable to look at him any longer, she just shook her head and walked away.

 _Fuck Archie Andrews_. 

"Ronnie!" he cried, moving away from Betty completely. 

He was torn between them and his mind was giving him no help. Images of both of them kept popping up in his brain; he thought about a perfect little life with Betty Cooper, a white-picket fence, family, a big golden retriever, and kids, and fuck— why the hell was he thinking about  _this_?

Then Veronica popped into his head, and he saw them on top of the world, on a literal mountain, nothing stopping them, kissing her while the cool air hit his face, and fuck— why the hell was he thinking about  _that_?

Both images quickly dissolved and he was left with something much more riveting...

He thought about pushing Veronica against the wall. Kissing down Betty's neck. Lifting up that skirt of Veronica's. Fucking both of them.

But when he turned back, taking a deep breath from how real his imagination was right now, Betty was gone, too. Both of them were gone.

* * *

Mouth wrapped around Moose Mason's dick in the bathroom of Archie Andrews's house?

It was something that Kevin Keller  _never_ would have guessed would happen, but there they were. 

Moose's back was firmly on the wall, his jeans and boxers dropped around his ankles, his member completely out, and Kevin's mouth was all the fuck over it. Kevin felt like they were on a cloud, the world spinning around them. He wasn't even moving his head; the world was doing that for him and he fucking  _loved_ it.

Moose grunted and groaned, high on jingle-jangle himself— if not, he probably  _never_ would have had the guts to follow Kevin Keller into the bathroom. But Midge, apparently, had told him that she was okay with it. She told him that he should have a good time and that they could make-out more afterwards.

Who was Moose to turn  _that_ down? His girlfriend said it was fine!

As Moose came undone, Kevin took it all in... it fucking tasted like jingle-jangle for some reason, and that just made him want even more. He could use another tube of jingle-jangle right about now because it was making him feel  _phenomenal_. The confidence that had surged through him as soon as he and Josie had taken a hit of it together was unbeatable. He wanted to feel like this all the time, every day.

" _Fuck_ , Keller," Moose breathed, panting heavily. He palmed his hand on the wall, leaning his head back, shutting his eyes to take a deep breath.

Kevin smirked, getting up from the floor where he had been kneeling. He pressed his hand on the wall, leaning close to Moose, the confidence still taking over him. He, too, was feeling the colors all around him. Life felt fucking amazing.

"Let's sneak upstairs to Archie's room or something," Kevin whispered, leaning down to press a trail of kisses to Moose's neck.

And the jingle-jangle in Moose told him that it was a fucking  _great_ idea. And Midge popped up again, telling him that he should  _definitely_ do that— he just had to let her know when it was over so that they could do things together, too!

Moose pulled his underwear and pants back up, a devilish grin on his face.

Grabbing Kevin's hand, Moose was about to lead them out of the bathroom when the door bursted open; apparently, they had been too stupid to lock the door. Standing inside with a puzzled face but a huge grin was a Serpent with the leather jacket to prove it. Right behind the Serpent was  _Midge Klump_ , who was apparently not as happy as she had seemed moments prior when she had told Moose that she was okay with him fucking Kevin Keller!

"Babe, what are you doing?" Midge blinked several times.

Moose grinned, "You got anymore J.J.?" 

The Serpent grinned back, pulling a tube out of his pocket, " _I_ do."

A grin was restored to Midge's face. Maybe she would have been angrier about finding her boyfriend holding hands with a gay guy in the bathroom if she weren't having the time of her life after consuming one-and-a-half tubes of jingle-jangle right before this!

Before Kevin could process anything, the colors started to fade and Midge was out of sight, taking Moose with her.

The colors in the room dulled and Kevin desperately wanted to see them again. He looked up at the Serpent with pleading eyes.

"If it's J.J. you're looking for, I've got it, dude," the baby-faced Serpent grinned, yanking out another tube.

Smirking, Kevin grabbed the tube from the Serpent, ripping off the top and chucking the powder into his mouth. He eyed the boy up and down, the confidence and color quickly restoring.

"I'm also looking for your name."

The Serpent seemed stunned, but the grin didn't leave his face.

"Fangs Fogarty," he introduced. 

Before Fangs could think another thought, Kevin surged forwards and pressed his lips down on his, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth. Fangs felt a world of fireworks around him, the colors intensifying. As Kevin pulled back from his mouth, Fangs's grin grew even wider.

"Just so you know, I'm a Serpent... if that's a problem."

"What makes you think that you're the first Serpent I've had?"

* * *

Veronica Lodge was not about to spend her entire night sulking over the fact that she caught Archie Andrews getting handsy with Betty Cooper.

They were all friends; she and Archie were  _just friends_.

She would be lying if she said that she didn't think there was something between her and Archie, but clearly she was wrong. Clearly, Archie was repressing his feelings for Betty all along, and had let them all out tonight.

But she would be damned if she spent her night sad over this. She was here to have  _fun_ , not be heartbroken.

And that was why she walked right over to Reggie Mantle, emptying out a tube of jingle-jangle onto her tongue with him, finding ease as the happiness swept right over her body. She felt absolute freedom—colors all around her, lights everywhere. Her brain was on overdrive, imagining things all around her.

"Didn't know you were this fuckin' wild, Ronnie."

"There are a  _lot_ of things you don't know about me, Mantle."

Her senses were on overdrive, too.

"Is that so?"

The spark of heat she felt when Reggie's hands dropped down right below her skirt, grazing up the skin, cupping her ass cheek with his hand, using it to pull her in real close... left her fucking  _breathless_. 

She had always had some weird chemistry with Reggie Mantle, one that she entertained purely for humorous reasons, never planning on taking it any further; she had always intended for only her attraction with Archie to go further, as she always thought they had a  _real_ future together, as a couple.

So, maybe this thing here with Reggie was purely for fun, but it felt surprisingly phenomenal. Maybe it was the jingle-jangle coursing through her system, but this tension she had with Reggie was so satisfying.

His hands moved up and down her ass, squeezing to rhythm of the bass popping in her ear. The fire she felt inside of her body as Reggie's lips attached themselves to her neck, his hot breath hitting her skin.

Reggie fell back on the couch, pulling Veronica on to his lap. She straddled him, hands on his rock-hard chest. His hands remained glued to her ass, holding back in no way as he squeezed it, the fire inside of him, too, feeling how good it was to touch every curve of her body. Jingle-jangle or not, he had always wanted her... at least to fuck her.

She pulled his belt off, finding the button of his jeans hidden underneath, popping it right off. He brought one of his hands to her cheek, running his fingers down her jawline, turning her head so that they were facing each other. It felt  _outstanding_ as he finally leaned in, taking her lips into his, sucking on her bottom lip. 

Her hands kept playing with his button, fiddling with his jeans until she moved them down, feeling the fucking hard-on underneath. She let out a laugh, throwing her head back in complete bliss.

This was complete fucking bliss.

And perhaps the room was filled with people, but in Veronica's mind, they were all by themselves. Just them and the overdrive bass blasting.

He moved his hands up her thigh, between her skirt, pulling on her panties, dragging them down her legs. She giggled again, pulling his boxers down, letting them join his jeans. He brought his lips back to her neck, running his tongue down the skin. 

His hands rested on her back, guiding her until she was hovering right over his dick. They made eye-contact for a brief second before he adjusted himself right to her entrance. His hands moved to her lower back, rubbing up and down as Veronica started moving on top of him, riding him right then and there.

The things her body was feeling were insane; she felt like she was in another world.

She buried her head in his neck, continuing to ride him out, her breaths unsteady as hell.

 _Fuck Archie Andrews_.

* * *

_Cheryl Blossom was in the closet._

_**Literally** , propped up on an old, dusty table in the closet at Archie Andrews's house, getting the life fucked out of her with a Southside Serpent between her legs. She threw her head back, an unimaginable bliss, in an unknown world, as the girl's tongue swirled around her center. This, combined with the jingle-jangle, was taking her somewhere she had never been before in her life._

It all started right after she took that first damned tube of jingle-jangle and had Toni Topaz do the same thing. 

As soon as the feeling hit, Cheryl knew she had never felt anything like it in her life. Fuck weed, fuck alcohol— fuck anything except jingle-jangle. 

It was unreal. All the sorrow and horror she faced in her life, all the pain she felt because of her parents and losing her twin brother Jason... it disappeared in an instant, nothing but bliss filling up her brain and body. Weed and alcohol had eased her pain before, but never brought her to the level of happiness she was at right now.

The whole room was moving slower than it had been before. She moved her body to the rhythm of the music, still on Toni's lap when the shit hit. She moved her ass against the girl's lap, bringing the most delightful sensation to both of them. Toni's breaths became unsteady, her hands found Cheryl's ass immediately, moving along with her ass. 

She threw her head around as she danced on her lap, letting her red hair fly everywhere—

...and the fucking scent of her shampoo began driving Toni insane. So sweet and fruity, the sensation heightened by the jingle-jangle. 

She rolled off Toni's lap, laughing uncontrollably as her head hit the arm of the couch, her legs resting on the Serpent. Toni's eyes wandered up her endless legs that looked so fucking soft. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip as she caught a glimpse of her skirt, seeing in between it. 

"TT, I'll admit," the redhead started, pulling herself up so that she was sitting up. "I've never felt this fucking good before."

"How do you feel?" Toni asked, her voice low and sultry, moving closer. 

Cheryl's eyes flicked down to those perfect pink lips, looking so fucking kissable right now. 

"Like nothing matters," the redhead smirked. "Like I can do... whatever the hell I want..."

Toni smirked, running her tongue over her lips, her eyes not leaving the flawless redhead in front of her. Toni had done jingle-jangle before— she was a Serpent, after all— but the high she was feeling now was better than any in her past, even her very first one. 

She had a feeling that it wasn't just the jingle-jangle, though.

The sight of Cheryl Blossom was fucking  _intoxicating_. 

"And what do you want to do, Cheryl?" she asked, the fucking rasp of her voice sending Cheryl to another place. She felt the heat in her body rising just because of the way she spoke. "What do you  _want_?"

Her eyes roamed the Serpent's body; a vivid flash entered her mind: Toni pushing her against the wall, her lips dragging down every square inch of her body, her hands sliding beneath her panties... she fucking  _couldn't_.

Just the visions of it were making her core grow hot, her cheeks grow flushed. Her body felt like it was on literal fire right now, but it felt so good.

Before Cheryl could process anything, Toni was moving dangerously close to her, their faces barely inches apart. 

"You know what I want, TT."

This tension between them was amplified; Cheryl had thoughts about fucking the other girl before, but this was different. She didn't just want it right now; she  _needed_ it. And there was no way that she was letting this high or this night end without getting it.

"Then come get it," she whispered, her lips ghosting the redhead's. "You said you can do... whatever the hell you want, so... do it."

And she did.

She didn't give a fuck about whoever was around them, whoever could have been watching them. Normally, she would have been, but right now, all she cared about was getting what she wanted, and that was a fucking Southside Serpent that always seemed to invade her thoughts even though she wished she could forget about her.

From the moment Toni Topaz transferred to Riverdale High School along with the rest of her Southside posse, Cheryl couldn't repress her thoughts any longer. She was quite simply the loveliest thing Cheryl Blossom had ever laid her eyes on.

The world rotating, the colors everywhere, the fire in her body— Cheryl's breath hitched right before she closed the distance between their lips, not that there was much left. Toni's hands glossed against her collarbone, moving to the sides of her neck as their lips sunk into one another's. 

Something electric swept over Cheryl— kissing her was the single most satisfying thing she had ever experienced. It felt  _right_. It felt  _outstanding_. Her eyes were shut, but the colors grew even more intense than they were before. 

She pushed forwards, deepening the kiss. Toni pushed her tongue into the redhead's mouth; it slid against her bottom lip and  _God_ , Cheryl just wanted more and more of this. 

Toni's hands dropped from her neck, sliding down her smooth arms; somehow and at some point, Cheryl had shed her fuzzy cream jacket. The redhead climbed on top of her lap, straddling her once again, lips never disconnecting. Toni moved her hands inwards to her back, wrapping them around so they came to the front, glossing over her stomach, teasingly pushing the silky material of Cheryl's tank top just barely upwards. Over the fabric, she moved took a handful of Cheryl's perfect breasts, one in each hand.

They were so fucking full and rounded, her hands couldn't get enough of this. The quiet mumbles and sounds coming out of Cheryl's mouth echoed in Toni's mind, sounding like a fucking dream— they just kept replaying and she felt like she was floating.

Cheryl was on the verge of exploding as she rubbed her center against Toni, the material of her panties gliding against her because of her open skirt. Toni snuck her hands into her skirt, teasing with the skin of her inner-thigh, just intensifying the  _edge_ Cheryl was on. 

She grazed her fingers against the material of Cheryl's panties, feeling the heat through it. She hooked her fingers onto the hem of her underwear, dragging them halfway down Cheryl's legs, then letting her fingers find their way to Cheryl's center again. Using two fingers, she slowly rubbed up and down, etching the sounds of Cheryl's moans and whimpers into her ears, adding to the echoes of sounds that replayed in Toni's head. One hand on Cheryl's lower back and the other on her center...

But she was just scratching the surface—  _literally_.

She sunk her hands inside the sticky wetness, now moving her two fingers in and out. At this point, they had stopped kissing; Cheryl's head was pressed against her ear, the sounds that she was making growing in volume. 

Finding the rhythm of Toni, Cheryl moved her ass up and down, riding the wave presented by her fingers, and  _fuck_ it was a kick of oxytocin.

Rather than feeling all the colors she was feeling before, Toni just fucking felt  _red_. She thought about those red lips; all she saw and felt was red now. It was the only color she  _wanted_ to know.

* * *

Archie Andrews threw his hands in the air, rapping along to the song blasting through the speakers, getting probably every lyric entirely incorrect, but having the time of his life nonetheless. He was grinning so hard that he felt like his face was going to fall off. He danced with anyone in sight, cheering along with them. No one had ever seen him so happy before.

_Until..._

The unfortunate sight of Veronica Lodge grinding on Reggie Mantle showed up. He was all over her, his hands wrapped around her stomach as she moved her ass against him. Neither of them looked like they gave a damn about anything in the world.

Archie stood there with wide eyes, pausing his dancing indefinitely. He swallowed hard. 

He wasn't  _mad_ , which is normally what he would have been if he saw her with another guy. His brain was too numb for that; he wasn't sure it even knew how to feel anger. Instead, he just licked his lips. He wanted to be there, too. He wanted to be grinding against her, feeling her full ass with his hands, touching every inch of her that he could. 

She turned her head, facing Archie, letting a giggle out as they locked eyes. He swore he could hear it, even if she was far away— it was fucking sexy. His breaths grew heavier.

It was like she was whispering to him, telling him to come get her. She wanted this, too. He knew she did.

But then he felt hands on his back—  _Betty Cooper_. 

She apparently didn't give a damn, either. She let her hands roam his body, snaking up his shirt. Veronica didn't remove her eyes from them, but she wasn't angry, either— not like she was before when she first saw them together in the night. That was before she rid her mind of any feelings of anger for the night.

She managed away from Reggie, who was apparently too doped up to really care or notice; he had countless tubes of jingle-jangle at this point, so he had lost count. 

Veronica stood on the other side of Archie, sandwiching him between herself and Betty. Both of them danced on him as closely as possible, pressing their bodies together. She danced on his front side, the sensation of her body moving against his member was doing a number on his brain. And the sensation of Betty on his backside, sliding her hands up his shirt, scratching her nails against his skin— fucking hell, he couldn't even begin to realize how lucky he was right now.

Before anyone knew it, Veronica laced her fingers with Betty, who laced her fingers with Archie.

Biting her lip, Veronica turned around as she guided the two of them towards the stairwell. All three of their smiles grew even wider as she led them  _up_ the stairs, and into Archie's bedroom.

* * *

Cheryl Blossom had quite literally had a  _mind-blowing_ time with Toni Topaz on the couch, but the two soon found themselves up and on the dance floor. 

Toni swayed gently to the music; normally, she would have danced a lot more, but her eyes were fixated on the redhead. She chewed her lip as she watched her dance, the way her body moved with the music. Cheryl could  _dance_.

Soon enough, the redhead grabbed her hands, bringing her into it as well. Toni couldn't resist it; she let the music take her away, the floating feeling returning as she involuntarily moved along to the rhythm. She had no idea what moves she was doing right now, but she was  _moving_.

And she was touching Cheryl. And Cheryl was touching her.

Their hands were somewhere, everywhere, moving all around the place. Toni wasn't quite sure what was happening, but there was no way she could pull herself apart from the redhead. 

"I want all of you," Toni whispered, her lips closing in on the redhead's neck. "I wanna see every fucking part of you."

" _That_ ," the redhead chewed her lip, shutting her eyes and tilting her head back, "can be arranged."

Their lips were attached again, hastily kissing as they moved off the dance floor, trying to find anywhere to go because Toni wanted to  _see_ her, not just  _feel_ her like she did before. After scrambling around, Toni opened a random storage closet door, shoving Cheryl inside, pushing her inside.

Against a dusty-ass table, Toni shoved the redhead so that her backside was facing out, her palms face-down on the surface of the table. The hastiness back, Toni immediately tugged that tight black skirt down, getting a handful of Cheryl's exposed ass as soon as the skirt was around her ankles. 

She pressed her frontside against Cheryl's ass. The redhead lifted her arms up as Toni stripped her of her tank top. She pressed her hips against Cheryl's ass harder, dipping her head down to attach her lips to her back, kissing all around it until she reached the clasp of her bra, unhooking it in a second's notice.

Her panties quickly joined her skirt around her ankles.

Toni licked her lips at the sight of the backside of a completely naked Cheryl Blossom, fucking here to get fucked by  _her_. 

She leaned over on Cheryl's body, her lips buried in the girl's neck while her other hand made its way between Cheryl's legs, running her fingers against her center once again.

Fuck.

* * *

Veronica Lodge's lips were attached to Archie's neck as Betty Cooper had her mouth full with with his dick.

Would this ruin their friendship? Maybe. Would this make things complicated between them, considering both girls were head over heels for him and he had no clue what he really wanted?  _Definitely_.

But either way, the feeling was too good to stop, and none of these concerns entered any of their minds. All they felt was the complete pleasure of it all. 

The three of them were on Archie's bed, not caring about anything except pleasing each other.

Archie had his hands between Veronica's legs, stroking her center while Betty moved her head up and down, her tongue working its way all around him. There were too many pleasant sensations going on at once.

Biting her lip, Veronica slowly detached herself from Archie, scooting closer to Betty, who just smiled back at her before positioning herself behind Archie, her hands wrapping around his bare torso to stroke his chiseled body. Veronica lowered her head, her tongue flicking against his tip. He let out a groan before letting his hand sink inside of Betty's center, rubbing gently, gently, and slowly growing faster.

They were triumvirate and maybe they always would be.

_Fucking jingle-jangle._

* * *

After (finally) locking the bathroom door, Kevin had his back pressed against the wall, pants and boxers around his ankles, and was finally  _receiving_ instead of _giving_.

Fangs and Kevin's mouths moved together in sync; Fangs detached their lips, moving his down, trailing kisses on Kevin's neck. After pulling away, he grinned, leaning his head back, holding onto Kevin by the material of his shirt. Kevin breathed heavily, licking his lips. He was ready for this.

Fangs ducked down, getting onto the floor, glancing up at Kevin before putting his hand on it, a mere stroke upwards causing an ecstatic reaction from Kevin. He let out a hefty breath, shutting his eyes as Fangs continued to move his hand. 

_Fuck Moose Mason, he was going to fuck Fangs Fogarty._

This quite possibly could've been the best night of his life.

_Fucking jingle-jangle._

* * *

Toni had shed her own clothes.

She had propped Cheryl up on the old table, pulling her legs wide apart before bringing her mouth close to the girl's center. She let her tongue out, gliding it against her inside, savoring the sweet taste of something like  _jingle-jangle_.

Cheryl had her head leaned back, eyes shut, clinging onto a handful of pink hair, pushing the Serpent's head down closer to and harder against her center, never having felt better in her entire life.

_Fucking jingle-jangle._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
